


Rika  x Jihyun

by StupidIdiot1010



Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Leather, Lemon, Overstimulation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidIdiot1010/pseuds/StupidIdiot1010
Summary: For the spice
Relationships: Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Rika  x Jihyun

Rika sits on top of V, straddling his little friend inside of her. She leans forward, Clenching his throat between her small nimble hands. V let out a raspy "Rika--" before she quickly moves one of her hands against his mouth, using her body weight to force his mouth shut as she rotates her hips on him resulting in a muffled moan being released. 

V struggles under her, trying to move his hands from under him. Rika had had her minions kidnap him, his eyes dart around trying to figure out what was happening as pleasure surrounds his lower region. He shifts his legs and the sound of metal clanking echos through out the room, Rika who was currently pleasuring herself with Jihyun let out a exasperated moan. 

"Jihyun" Rika whispers leaning against the blindfolded V, "It's been so long since we've... Touched" she practically moans into his ear. V continued to struggle for a bit longer before accepting his fate with Rika. She slowly moves her hands to stretch out his blind fold, pulling it off and continuing to look down at him with hazy, lustful eyes. 

"Rika I-- Where have you been" he mutters in-between shallow moans, bringing his hand up his back trying to escape from the leather chains which almost cut into his wrists. 

"Don't talk Jihyun" Rika mutters seducingly as she slams herself against Vs rod, Now she glares down at him with glassy green eyes as V clenches his teeth. Releasing his seed into her as she clenches his face with in-human strength. They both shiver as Rika slowly begins moving off before she slams back down, V instinctly trying to move his arms only to be stopped by the cuffs, his legs moving around desperately as he narrows his eyes shooting his gaze towards the back of him. 

Rika let out a laugh as she watches V struggle desperately to move but failing against the restraints, "Haha, Jihyun! You're so cute" she says in a loud seducing voice as she slams her hand down against his throat, her eyes widening as she grins sadistically. Jihyun begins thrashing about trying to breathe as Rika tightens her grip. She closes her mouth, her muffled laughter slowly getting crazier as she got closer and closer to release. 

Jihyun clenches the bed sheets as he tries to arch his back in pleasure but fails as Rika weighs him down, his toes curling and getting caught against the bedframe. He opens his mouth to let out a moan but the only thing that comes out is a gasp for air, Rika fastening her pace teasingly pressing her thumbs against the center of his throat. Jihyun already unfocused eyes becomes even more blurry as tears begin to form, falling backwards as he holds his chin up, the top of his head planted against the bed. 

Rika removes herself from Jihyuns lower part, slowly shifting to sit on her knees beside him panting softly between a harsh smile. Moving her hands to brush hair away from Jihyuns watery eyes, placing it behind his ears. Gently moving in and sucking his top lip, then his bottom lip before sticking her tongue into his mouth. Licking the walls of his mouth before biting his tongue when he attempts to kiss back "No no, You can't do that~" Moving back and teasingly tracing circles around his stomach and slowly moving towards his twitching member. "You seem tired but..." She chuckles as she flicks his lower part. 

Jihyun jolts at her touch, letting out an unintelligible noise before releasing a load which lands against his stomach. "Hehe...It's the first time I've seen you make that face" she moves her palm around his stomach, collecting a bit of his load and rubbing it against her fingers. "Have you stopped entertaining yourself since I left you" she says in a mocking tone and leaning over him, sticking her fingers into his mouth forcing him to taste it. 

"Isn't this fun~" Rika says excitedly giggling.


End file.
